


A Cruel Jape

by BadgerDame



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 2: A Clash of Kings, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post - A Clash of Kings, Ramsay is his own warning, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: "What are you doing?" Theon hisses through clenched teeth. His cock, however twitched slightly to life when Reek licked his lips in a seductive display. Mocking in a manner with a hint of cruelness behind those eyes like dirty ice."You're so stressed m'lord. All that tension will surely be the death of you when those north men come to take your head," he gave a dark chuckle and Theon narrowed his eyes at him. "If you don't release the tension in your body, then it will blind you when you need it most."





	A Cruel Jape

When the world started to shatter around him and when there was no escape insight, all Theon could do was think on his past mistakes. How he chose being a Greyjoy over staying loyal to Robb. His father hadn't even welcomed him home after so many years with praise like he thought would happen, instead he was scorned. Treated worse than a damn woman. Mocked and forced into choosing a side that he could never feel good about. He tried though, he tried his damnest to prove that he was more of an Ironborn than Asha ever could be. Fuck, he was heir to the Iron Islands and his father was going to toss away his claim for his sister like he was nothing. In the end he was left with no choice, but to fight for his House. Fight for the respect that he deserved. Betray the only man who was truly like a brother to him. For awhile he embraced the Ironborn way of life. Reveled in it as was his blood line to do so. Even then, his men did not respect him. So Theon did the only thing that no Greyjoy or Ironborn before him had done, he'd conquered Winterfell. Still, that garnered him no respect from his sister or his father. So there he sat now. Knowing the North was coming for his head and that the Ironborn wouldn't be able to stop them from doing so.

If he hadn't lost the Stark boys then perhaps he could have wagered his survival with the King in the North. But, at last he didn't have them, instead there was two farm boys that were killed and burned hanging over Winterfell that sealed his doom. The man who had convinced him to do so was standing in the corner of the room, always watching him with those eerily blue eyes of his. Theon should have taken his head the second he met the man who was known to him as Reek. Killed him the second he found him locked in the cells of Winterfell, but he didn't. Instead he allowed himself to foolishly trust him. Taking Reek's advice in all his endeavors that followed. Now, the one whom had practically doomed him was his only chance for survival.

"You seemed troubled, m'lord. Do you not trust that I can gather enough men to help you keep Winterfell?" Reek asked him, with an amused tone in his voice.

"If you can't, then it won't only be I that will lose their head to the sword when all the North rain down upon us." Theon responded bitterly.

Reek walked closer to him then, a drink of ale in his hand as he offered it to self proclaimed Prince of Winterfell. Theon accepted it as perhaps a drink was what he really needed. Once night set then this man would be off and perhaps, just perhaps, Theon wouldn't die so far from the sea after all.

"I shall not fail you, after all my advice has kept you alive this long, hasn't it?" Reek purred the words as Theon took a sip of his drink. The burn feeling good washing down his throat. "I may be so bold as to say, your men would have surely turned against you as they were already thinking it to save their own skins."

Sea blue eyes glared into the others icy stare. His body going stiff at the words. It's not like he hadn't worried of that same outcome becoming a possibility, but it being voiced out loud didn't exactly help matters either. His tone was dark when he addressed him.

"A bold claim indeed. I am their prince. They wouldn't betray me." Even speaking it didn't really make the statement ring true. He had seen the looks of scorn in his fellow Ironborn eyes. Heard the snickers about him behind his back.

Reek gave him a gentle smile then. One that he was sure was filled with condescending restraint.

"Yes, you are their Prince, they should follow you to their deaths if the need arises," He knew there was more coming that would contradict the earlier statement and he gritted his teeth when Reek did just that. "However, by what I have observed in just my short time around your men is they only respect strength and cruelty. Without those traits then why would they want to help their liege Prince win a battle that for now seems like the losing side?"

Silence filled the air around them. The tension almost felt suffocating in that moment. Theon had done so many things that he'd never imagined himself doing. Each one had been because he allowed himself to be forced into a person that he wasn't sure that he was ever meant to be. It was true that cruelty had kept his men in check. It was never his own lust for violence, however as it was the ideas those actions took root in that came from the man in front of him. As helpful as the advice had been, it had also cost him greatly. Never again would the Starks forgive him for his crimes and if he failed to hold Winterfell then Pyke would never accept him as their prince. He felt lost. Truly lost.

"I have proven myself worthy of their obedience. When the time comes for them to take arms to defend what I have paid for with the Iron price then they shall with valor." Theon tried to persist his statement, but his voice was breaking with his words. They both knew what he spoke was a falsehood.

In the end if Reek couldn't gather him more men like he had promised then all hope would be lost for the Prince of Winterfell.

Reek seemed to look upon him in pitty, much to Theon's annoyance.

"Perhaps, they shall. If for any reason that you have followed my advice to garner their respect. Even still, would you risk your head to trust men as cruel and changing of loyalty like the tide of the sea as they?"

"You have a talent for the arts of cruelty yourself which I have bare witness too and I'm still uncertain of your own loyalty more so than my own men." Theon retorted with a deathly calm tone.

The man whose loyalty was in question, placed a hand over his heart. His expression aghast. Way to over dramatic for Theon's liking.

"Yes, what you speak is true, m'lord, but I must say how can you question my loyalty when the same cruelty you accuse me of has kept you in power this long? Has my services displeased you any? Would you think you have done better without me as your counsel?" Reek's argument held found reasoning, he grinned when Theon sighed and placed his hands to his forehead.

"Do you think that Bolton's men would truly fight for me if we pay them well enough? After all Lord Bolton is on Robb's war council. I'm not sure he'd be so willing to risk his own head for what the North would call a turncloak." His voice was grim. This plan was his only salvation in all of this and at the same time, he knew how foolish a endeavor indeed it was.

The man in front of him went to his knees before Theon, which caught his intrigue. When two hands splayed against his knees, Theon's mouth went agape at the action. Reeks grin was sharp like a knife and much to his dismay he shuddered at the sight of it. Those eyes like dirty ice stayed on him with such intensity, he couldn't look away.

"I haven't had a formal education as only being a servant to," Reek seemed to pause at that, his eyes flashed dangerously, "the bastard son of Lord Bolton, however, I have learned enough history that the Stark's and the Bolton's have always had growing animosity towards each other. I would wager on my life that they would seize the opportunity to deliver a blow to Robb Stark themselves." His smile grew more so and Theon gave a small nod at that.

When he says nothing more, Reek moves his hand up his thigh. Startling Theon who quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Theon hisses through clenched teeth. His cock, however twitched slightly to life when Reek licked his lips in a seductive display. Mocking in a manner with a hint of cruelness behind those eyes like dirty ice.

"You're so stressed m'lord. All that tension will surely be the death of you when those north men come to take your head," he gave a dark chuckle and Theon narrowed his eyes at him. "If you don't release the tension in your body, then it will blind you when you need it most."

Theon sat up even more so. He had never been pleasured by a man. Honestly he preferred the company of women. Countless women. Whores mostly, but still a cunt was much preferred than warming his bed with a man.

"If I need any of my needs taken care of, I'll simply have Kyra do it for me." Theon let go of the mans wrist thinking that would be the end of it. He was mistaken when his manhood was quickly rubbed against by the others hand. A gasp escaped him as he jolted up right.

Reek smirked at the reaction, his fingers brushing against the tip of his cock through the Ironborn's breeches. "I wouldn't advise against taking that cunt of hers. Though, I must insist there are more skills that I have at my disposal than even she could be adept at. You spared my life, allow me to return to favor."

Confusion at how his body was betraying him kept him silent. His cock was hardening even when he willed it not to do so. Theon had always been extra sensitive to any form of sexual attention. It was in his blood to be like that. A weakness that was unavoidable to him as it was for anyone born of Pyke. Greyjoys were known for being great lovers. Or rapists, lovers, either way fucking was what they lived for. As wild in warming a bed as a storm at sea. It's why I'm his culture they could just be satisfied with Rock Wives alone and also took Salt Wives any chance they could. His body shuddered when his breeches were untied and his cock was freed of them. A warm hand was stroking him softly and when Theon looked down into those icy blue eyes, he felt paralyzed. Still having a man handle him in such a way made his stomach twist in knots.

"Reek," he whispered. "Stop." He begged miserably.

The hand around his hardened flesh gripped a little harder causing Theon to squirm in his chair. His mental battle was wavering by the seconds. However, Reeks next words made him feel even sicker. A feeling he could barely even stick too as a lick was applied to the tip. A whimper escaped his throat at that.

"Don't worry m'lord, I'll take care of you, for you see," Reek paused as his lips parted and he took the Ironborn's cock into his mouth, sucking at the most sensitive part of the flesh. Seeping away pretty much all control that Theon had left. When he pulled his mouth away, he finished his train of thought. "My father had taught me a few many things."

 _Seven hells! Fucking incest!_ That disgusted him and he blanched at the audacity of the fore mentioned confession. His body shook with a mixture of repulsion and need as the strokes to his length quickened in pace. Stuttering the words out of his mouth he could keep his opinions of the matter quiet.

"You're a truly disgusting thing aren't you?" Theon groaned when the hand was removed instantly from his hardened cock. Need was replacing his revulsion.

"You would curse a man solely on his past? A servant who has been loyal to you? An ear that has listened to you and an advisor when you haven't trusted all others?" Reeks words were dangerously quiet. Theon knew then he had offended the man greatly and if only out of lustful need did his sea blue eyes plead with him to continue.

"I apologize for my offense towards your person." That was about as much as his pride would ever allow him to utter. It seemed to please Reek enough however as his cock was gripped again.

His hips thrusts upwards meeting the rhythm of his servants motions. Every time he felt his body reaching perfect bliss however, Reek's hand would slow. Tormenting him in ways he never thought possible. After about a fifth time of this happening, Theon gripped that long black hair of the other man. His voice deadly steel and laced with ever growing lust.

"Enough of your games." He groaned out as Reek stroked faster as an answer.

Snickering in amusement, he responded. "I'm quite very fond of playing games." The way he said it seemed like there was a jape at Theon's expense. A play on words that he just couldn't grasp their true meaning. A secret that only the servant knew.

One that he couldn't find himself speaking out against when those plump lips took his cock once more. His tongue swirling on his hardened flesh sent pleasure through every fiber of Theon's being. A moan escaped his lips. Theon could feel his erection pulsing with each up and down motion of Reek's head. Theon's hands gripped the Raven colored hair tighter and forced him to take his full length deeper into his throat. A satisfied purr sent vibrations against down his length and he could help, but groan out his approval. This was better than any whore he'd been with. As Reek's hand fondled his balls, his whole body started to writhe. Teeth grazed the tip softly and for a spilt second he worried the other would bite his most vulnerable part. An act he wouldn't put pass the other doing. That said bite never came and as his cock was being sucked, he couldn't help, but arch his back. A pleased groan came from Reek's throat and the vibrations alone almost made him spill his seed right then and there. Each suck, each swirl of the servants tongue was pushing him farther and farther to his release. When he finally did come, he pushed Reek's head lower forcing the other to swallow each drop. Reek didn't seem to mind as he licked Theon's cock clean. Only when the dark haired youth shifted his body upwards and Theon was to dazed to understand was happing did those plump lips assault his own.

His mouth parted more out of basic instinct an action he regretted instantly when the full load of his seed was forced into his mouth. Reek didn't pull away and with no other choice, he swallowed. Gagging when the other pulled away with a dark smile plastered on his countenance. His stomach felt nauseous and his body shook with a mixture of pleasure and revulsion at the act. When he could finally address the other for his heinous act against him, Reek was already walking towards the door. Acting as if nothing between them had ever taken place. It sent ire to his mind, tainting everything that had conspired since he found the man in the dungeons.

  
"I shall return, m'lord. When I arrive with the men, it shall truly be a sight for that you shall not forget." His tone didn't hide the sadistic pleasure of his statement and the sound of the door closing behind him sent chills down Theon's spine.

It was in that moment that all he could think about was how he should have taken the servants head the second he met him. Everything wouldn't have fallen apart if he had and now all he could do was pray that the Drowned God hadn't forsaken him to die in the place that was never meant to be his home.

 

 

  
Sea blue eyes opened in the barely lit room. The cross that he had been strapped to for he didn't even know how long loomed over him. It's image giving him threats and promises if he didn't obey his new master. Reek wanted to obey but in the back of his mind he knew Theon lingered waiting for a chance to escape. There was no escape. Now when he could hear the footsteps and the door opening that welcomed all his nightmares. Reek or maybe it was Theon pushed himself farther into the wall in a poor attempt to hide from the monster. It wouldn't matter. Ramsay always knew where he was.

Ramsay grinned down at his pet in the corner of the Dreadfort cell. He whistled a soft tone as he moved closer to the shaking man who once held more power than Ramsay did for months that seemed so long ago now. When fingers petted thin white hair of his pet, Reek winced. Afraid of whatever punishment that could be inflicted upon him tonight.

"Did you miss me, Reek? I missed you." Ramsay drawled in a sugar sweet voice that only brought more terror to the broken thing that used to be a man.

Reek couldn't speak, so he simply gave a nod, hoping that would placate the monster just enough. Luckily for him it did.

"I have a surprise for you, pet. However, I want you to earn it." The threat was there and when Reek looked up at his lord, he almost pushed himself farther into the wall in a poor attempt to hide himself. There was no escape.

Ramsay moved his hand away and went for the pockets in his heavy coat, pulling out a dog collar. Sadistic glee gleamed in those terrifying blue eyes. An icy stare that was one of the first things that Theon ever noticed about the man in the dungeons. Cold as ice. Cruel as a flaying knife. It should have foreshadowed all the misery that would be fall him. If only he had just killed this monster when he had the chance. Those days were long gone now. His life would only be as a plaything and a servant to the bastard of Bolton.

"Do you like it, Reek? If you want my generous gift that I have decided to bestow upon you, get on your knees and thank me."

Reek knew all to well what Ramsay wanted. Without a complaint he did as he would told. Without complaint, he took his lords cock into his mouth. Without complaint he let what was left of Theon Greyjoy be destroyed when his new master seed went down his throat. When all was said and done, he got his reward. A reminder of how he was never worthy of being the heir to the Iron Islands. Proof that he wasn't ever meant to earn his father's favor by keeping Winterfell for his family. Never more than just taking the name of Reek, a cruel jape that became his fate the second he heard the name in the Dungeons of Winterfell. The servant had become the Lord and the Prince had become the creature Reek.


End file.
